Creator and Destroyer
by Ghostex
Summary: Destiny's story with some slight differences to better fit the story such as the wall. I changed it to help the story. Anyway, the story is about a man named Gale and his experience of Destiny's world. The main difference will be when I get past Oryx, then I can really tell a tale.
1. Prologue

**Year 2024**

The day was just new and the daylight came crashing through the blinds and directly into my eyes. I slowly awoke and sat up in my bed, looking to the clock at my bedside. Nine-forty-seven. I don't go into work until three o'clock. I got out of bed and went through the average morning routine. Hours had past and the clock read two-thirty. I got up from watching tv and headed to work.

The wall. It was an eighty story tall, half a mile wide wall built to protect the highest valued city from terrorists, the wall also had a holographic roof that was disguised as a forest so air attacks would be much harder. I walked to my post and saw the squad I both liked and hated. I liked them because they were the squad that didn't take their job too seriously, but I hated them because of that same reason. When it was time to get serious, they struggled. My job was squad leader. It wasn't hard to get since the rest of the squad didn't have the maturity to handle the job.

"Hey Gale." Yelled Austin from across the room to me.

"Hey." I replied. The room went silent as I walked over the my desk to check my inbox.

"Well?" Carrie asked as everyone looked from her to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's our hello, do we not matter as much as Austin." Carrie said with an angered face.

"He was the only one that said anything, therefore he was the only one I replied to."

"Well we would still like a hey or hello." Everyone looked to me to hear my response.

"Hello then." I said. She must've had either a bad morning or a grudge for something that I hadn't figured out yet. Either way I didn't care. I sat at my desk and looked through some emails. Nothing out of the ordinary other than a request for a meeting about "employee attendance and performance."

"Well, we've got a meeting to get to." I said as I stood up from my desk. Without a single word, everyone got up from their talking and followed.

"Is this another meeting about Austin never getting here on time and Carrie's horrible performance in battle training?" asked Mary. They didn't react because they knew that is was most likely true.

"I know it most certainly isn't about you sir, you're the only person that gets a lot of work done." She said.

"Stop kissing ass." I said as she acted shocked by what I said, I wasn't ready to be attacked with compliments yet.

We walked down the hallways, Me and Mary silent and Austin and Carrie talking and snickering like 9th graders not far behind. We started seeing groups of men running down the hallway in light armor and carrying M16's.

"What's that about?" I asked one of many people standing in the doorways watching.

"Someone on the over watch crew saw a big group of unidentified creatures far in the distance." a man answered.

"Unidentified? What do they look like?" I asked.

"Don't know, I heard them say they saw a group of thirty, it's probably just an incoming group of squads with transport troubles, you know our trucks have been breaking down a lot."

"That many though?" I asked

"I dunno." We kept walking and we saw more and more men running to the front of the wall. The armor was getting heavier. I started getting worried. The last time me and my squad was in battle was about 5 months ago. Also Austin and Carrie don't train as much as they should.

There was a loud bang sound that could be heard even inside the deeper part of the wall. Then the lights went out. The red spinning emergency lights came on and the loud speaker started.

"Squads 413, 588, 324, and 606 to door H10 immediately. Take heavy armor and weaponry." We were squad 588, which was a small squad going with one's like 324 and 413 that had up to 110 men in them.

"I'm pretty sure that was an error." Mary said.

"We can't go asking questions right now, we gotta move." I said. We all ran back to our armory and suited up. We headed down the emergency elevator and ran to the door H10. When we got there, men were lined up as Commander Zenhaden told the everyone the plan. Squads 413 and 324 headed to the east and west ends of the field while squad 606 took the middle ground. The doors started opening and everyone held their weapons tighter.

"Wait, he didn't mention us." Austin said trying to yell over the loud sound of the doors opening.

"She was right, it was an error" yelled Carrie.

"He probably already said what we were supposed to do before we even got here." I yelled.

"Don't be so stupid Gale, it was an error, we aren't suppose to be here." Austin yelled back.

"Either way we're going out there." I yelled as we started moving.

"No, they accidentally put us with the wrong squads."

"We are going out there." I yelled.

"No we aren't." Austin yelled.

"We are going out there now! You wanna argue about this, wait until we get back to the armory." I yelled.

"This is fucking stupid." Austin yelled. We ran through the doors but there was nothing there. We all looked around once we got to our positions. We just followed 606 since we didn't know where to go. We heard nothing but distant fire from other squads far away. The long open field was empty. We waited. After a solid two minutes of nothing we heard a loud squeal.

Suddenly something crashed through two men in the east team. We all looked around but still nothing and tucked our bodies down as far as possible.

"That shot just went through two heavily armored men, one shot!" Austin quietly yelled, and clearly panicking. I looked down the field from cover. I saw the sky rip and tear as light built in the middle of the ripples. Everyone looked to it being both scared shitless and curious as hell. The light got ten times larger as did the ripples. No one made a sound. The gunfire that was in the distance had faded. There was complete silence. It felt like we stared for minutes.

Suddenly a huge roar was let out from the hole in the sky. We all cupped our ears as it hurt.

"What the fuck is that!" I heard someone yell. We all looked up. A huge weird looking ship came bursting through the hole in the sky. It had the front of a swordfish. As it came into our world it smashed down everything below it creating a big shock wave that was huge but didn't get to us. It was enormous. As it got closer more and people started moving back to the wall but were shot down by the same thing from earlier. Ships came from the bottom of the original one. They flew by the dozens. Three came in our direction. One stopped in mid-air. Far down the field.

Claws came from the bottom and huge creatures dropped to them and then to the ground. We knew we couldn't run because we would be shot by whatever was hiding. So we waited. We waited for whatever it was to come over the top of the hill. They came fast. Four armed things with electric swords. Few men shot at them and they vanished. Silent again. We heard a soft buzzing noise getting closer. And closer. I saw Austin's eyes grow wide and his hands shaking.

There were 334 of us based off of squad sizes. The buzzing was getting farther away now. But this time it was behind us. We waited again. Then we heard the doors behind us closing. They were trapping us. The buzzing came back. Screams came from all over as those things appeared stabbing men by the fourths. One for each of their four hands. The bullets weren't taking them down. We heard a deep roar from over the hill and saw an equal number of those things followed by one that was twice their size and with bigger blades. Gunfire rained upon them. They did nothing. Our bullets did absolutely nothing. Following behind the four armed creatures where smaller one's but with only two arms. However they had guns.

Bullets rained even though they did nothing. People were getting ripped apart by the second. I saw Austin start running back.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to him. He didn't have enough time to answer before one jumped onto his back with all four blades cutting through him. Out in the distance I saw one go down. We had killed it. I saw the biggest one running for my squad.

"Run!" I yelled as I looked to both my sides to see my squad had already abandoned me. I turned back to see him. A creature twice my size smack me. I was knocked back far. It got to me. I rolled out of the way of it's stab to the ground, pulled my pistol and shot it in the face, but it did nothing. It quickly Smashed my arm against it's own, breaking my arm. I pushed it away a little using as much force as I could using my foot as I tried to crawl backward. It grabbed my leg and broke it off with one strike from it's fist. It wasn't just gonna kill me quick, it was gonna play as it beat me. Screaming I punched it in the face. Doing broke my own fist. It's head wasn't made of bone, it was like it was made of metal. It punched me in the stomach, grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. It stared me in the face. Pulling out one of it's swords, it stabbed it through my stomach and lifted the sword in the air, letting me slide down the blade and cutting myself wider. It then threw my body to the ground off the blade and I started fading. As I faded I saw Mary get stabbed directly through the head and I finally faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. All I saw was darkness. Slowly I heard a muffled voice. Unable to move or open my eyes. The voice got more and more clear. I slowly gained control over my body.

"Guardian, can you hear me? Guardian?" the voice said. My eyes slowly started to open, vision blurred.

"There you are." it said. I put my hand to my head, it was throbbing, I rubbed my eyes and started to sit up. As I sat up I saw a small white ball with a blue light. I rubbed eyes again. I saw it. My eyes instantly cleared.

"What the fuck are you? I yelled pushing it away with one hand and crawling backwards.

"Please calm down, there's no reason to be scared." It told me.

"No reason? I just got beat and stabbed to death by a huge fucking alien thing and now I'm back, put in some...suit with a fucking floating robot talking to me!" I yelled at it.

"Wait, you can remember what happened before you died? Nevermind. Anyway, first, saying the word fuck twice in one sentence isn't needed. Two, I will explain everything once we get you out of here and back to the tower, ok?" It said as it's parts moved around it's bright blue eye. I sat quietly for a moment.

"Ok, then let me ask you something, what are you, what's the tower, and why would I trust you?" I said starting to calm down.

"I am a ghost, well, now I'm your ghost, I'm responsible for getting you to safety right now, the tower is a safe place in the last city. Lastly, look around, it's just us, you don't have anyone else to trust, that and I just brought you back to life so you owe me." the ghost said.

"How did you bring me back and why?" I asked.

"You're asking too many questions right now and I'll explain everything you want when we are at the tower, I promise ok?" Ghost said with an annoyed tone. I sat again quietly. It was true, I had no one else to trust and without it, I was alone out here.

"Ok...just please keep your promise." I said as I stood up off the dead grass. I looked around. The bodies of the soldiers were gone. I started wondering how long I was dead for. Ghost broke apart into a sphere and then disappeared.

"Don't worry I'm still with you, I'm inside your helmet." Helmet? I felt my head to find I was wasn't just wearing a suit, but I was in a suit of armor. We walked and I looked at the wall. It was destroyed. It had Layers that were completely broken down and the rest was covered in ash. We got to the entrance door at ground floor. I hadn't ever actually seen anything other than the elevator that took me to my squads' office, armory, and training floors, which were on the top section of the wall.

The door was broken off the hinges. I walked up the stairs and into the next room, which was pitch black.

"I'll light this up for you." Ghost said. A light appeared in front of me. Everything looked horrible. Pipes were busted, broken glass was on the metal pathway. They must've gotten into the wall. I walked up another set of stairs. I heard something hitting metal. We got to a platform in an area with no light other than Ghost's.

"I'll try to get some light in here, don't move." The light turned off and I saw him come out as a glowing sphere and fly far up high into the wall. Generators came on loudly. The lights came on. It was them. They were on the huge pipes and metal walkways.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Something red flew up from below, looked at me and then flew far to the creatures.

"It's the Fallen, we need to get you a weapon." Ghost said popping back into my helmet.

"What the hell are the fallen?" I asked

"There's no time to talk, move to the doorway over there." He said. I ran over to it, and there sat a convenient as hell, perfectly working assault rifle. I picked it up and started down the hallway. I saw their shadows. They definitely didn't sound normal. They moved and I couldn't see their shadows. I aimed the weapon and turned into the hallway they were at and….nothing. They weren't there. I didn't hear the buzzing like before so I moved down the hallway. The grate on the floor flew off and one of them came bursting from it. I shot it and...it died.

"What kind of weapon is this, ours couldn't kill them." I asked.

"It's not like your's back then, now focus and move." Ghost said. I turned to the next room. I heard footsteps. I walked slower. One of the two armed smaller ones dropped down. I panicked and punched it. I felt it's face crack as I hit it, sending It flying backwards. I didn't ask why because I knew Ghost would just tell me to keep moving. I dropped down into a room of them. They all turned to look at me. Their faces were gray, at least what I could see was. I got to cover and started firing. They were dying so much easier. Before, it felt like it was impossible to kill them and now they die so quickly. I walked down the long shaky metal bridge.

I came across a what looked to be some kind of chest.

"Open it and see what's inside. Just push the big green circle." Ghost ordered. I pushed the button and it opened with a white shotgun inside. I only knew that because it followed what a shotgun typically looked like. I put the rifle on my back and headed down the stairs and into the next room.

Lasers? They had big red lasers? I saw two of them, both not facing me. I sneakily walked to a pillar right behind one of the smaller ones. I was gonna make two quick shots. I darted around the pillar and shot the first one, the second looked and acted quick. Dodging my second shot, it bolted over with it's blades and slashed at me. It skimmed my chest as I fired another shot pushing it back into the wall. The next room was huge. There was nothing in it through so I just walked quietly. As I got close to a concrete doorway, I started hearing faint buzzing. One of them were in here with me. I looked all around the room. Facing backwards I backed through the concrete doorway.

I backed into something. I turned around and it was in my face. It screamed and threw me back. It dived at me and I rolled out of the way. Looking down the way I saw more. They all started rushing me. I got to my feet, shot one and punched another. The punch didn't do anything but stun it.

"Watch out!" Ghost yelled. I turned to punch another and started shooting them. Eventually I manage to kill them. There were only five. Even with the kind of weapon I have now, I don't think we could have won the battle before. The buzzing was back. I started walking backwards again, but this time it followed. I shot into the dark and saw the bullets get stopped by something. It screamed and jumped at me blades ready. I shot it down mid-air and one of it's blade flew past my head.

Ghost was silent. Even though I had just met him, I still wanted him to at least talk more. I walked outside. Snow covered the area. They must've broken the holographic roof. I walked past a building. I heard the noise. The big roar of that huge ship as it burst through the hole in the sky.

"Fallen ships? This close to the surface? You need to run and now." Ghost told me. He didn't have to. I was already running to another building not far away. I heard it as it dropped off the smaller ships. I made it. One was waiting in the doorway. I immediately punched it in the back and it hit the wall. I felt a burst of energy go through me. I looked down at my hands and they flashed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked worrying.

"You've gained an ability. For most guardians their first is a grenade." Ghost replied.

"How do I use it then?" I asked.

"Wait until you find more of them." Ghost said. More of them? Why should I wait until then. I walked quietly but faster since that giant ship appeared outside. I found some. The glass in the room was busted and they were talking in some weird language. I was getting ready to attack until Ghost interrupted.

"Focus." He said.

"Focus?" I asked curiously.

"You have to picture the grenade in your hand, it won't look how you think it will. Later you'll be able to do it without having to focus." Ghost said. So I did. I focused. I closed my eyes. I imagined it in my hand. When I opened my eyes, I had a blue blinking ball in my hand.

"Now throw it at them." Ghost said. I threw it right on one of the bigger guys and tucked in cover. The blast sounded like it shocked them. I looked over my cover and they were all on the floor. I saw sparks on them.

"Was that thing made of electricity?" I asked.

"Yes, now be quiet, I think I hear a captain." Ghost said. I looked into the room and saw it. I saw the same thing that killed me. A big beast wielding four electric blades. My heart started to race.

"Are you ok? It's like the others." Ghost said.

"That's the thing that killed me." I replied.

"I'm sorry but you still have to kill it, it will be stronger than the others." Ghost said. I slowly moved closer and closer to it.I stopped at about 40 feet away. It growled. I moved a little bit more. As I stepped forward again, my foot slipped on the snow that had fallen through the broken roof. My hand smacked a metal pillar. It roared at me and started sprinting at me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I shot it with the shotgun, pushing it back. I went for another shot but the gun was empty. It punched me. I flew to my back, and sat up quickly. I smashed my fist into the ground and felt energy build up in me. I leaped and punched it in the face. Only this time my hand didn't break. It fell to it's back and I shot it with the rifle in the face until it was empty.

It was dead. I turned around and saw what looked to be a space ship. How did I look past a space ship?

"That's a colony ship." Ghost said coming into existence.

"Does it fly? I asked. He didn't answer.

"It's damaged, but it'll get us to the tower." He replied. I felt tingles in my legs. I looked down and they were disappearing.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" I yelled.

"Calm down, that's how I get you into the ship." said Ghost. There were buttons everywhere. I heard engines starting up and then a sudden lift.

"And to the tower the we go." Ghost said happily. I started thinking.

"Wait...how do I have my leg back?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ghost asked back.

"Before you brought me back, I tried to fight one of those things I just killed. But I lost. It tore my leg off my body, and broke my arm and hand. How do I have my leg back and my arms healed?" I asked.

"The thing you just killed is called a Captain, and I fixed your arms and leg with glimmer, but I don't wanna answer questions right now, I'm glad you made it out so relax and I'll explain everything at the tower. Just like I promised." Ghost said.

"Ok I'll wait, but be ready to hear a hell of a lot of questions when we get there." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

We were going so fast.

"Yes, yes we are going very fast." Ghost said.

"Did I say that outloud?" I asked.

"No, but I can hear your thoughts, remember, I'm linked to you." He replied.

"Oh, well ok than. That's weird." I said.

"Out of everything you've seen so far, that's what you find weird?" Ghost asked with a rising tone.

"Yes, I may not have said it, but everything so far has been weird." I said. I never realised how big the wall really was. We flew near the wall and up to what I'm guessing is the Tower. Ghost teleported me to the ground and appeared at my side.

"I'm not gonna be used to teleporting any time soon." I said. I looked around, at all the other armored guardians. One walked past me and….wait.

"Why the hell is your skin blue!" I said. She turned to me with an angered face, and looked down at my armor.

"He's new isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he's new. Don't be surprised if hear him react that way at other things." Ghost said.

"Ok, well then I'm an awoken, not a human. We were created by the collapse, but anything after that gets confusing so that's what you'll have to go on. Wait. Has he seen an exo yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. Why what are they?" I asked. She motioned for us to follow her and took us to a guy in big robes suit. She tapped him on the shoulder and told him to take his helmet off. When he took his helmet off he was….hold on.

"Is that a fucking robot!" I said. The two of them laughed and she told him I was new.

"If he's that surprised about seeing an exo then wait till he sees a vex minotaur." he said.

" _You should really tone it back on how much you react when you get surprised, otherwise people are just gonna keep showing you stuff you've never seen just to get a reaction. By the way I'm talking to you in your head so don't say anything about it. Also turn around."_ Ghost said. I turned around. I saw a giant white ball just floating in the sky above the city. I did my best to hold back my reaction. After saying my goodbye's Ghost told me to go see the speaker, so that's where I went. Of course he had to guide me.

"Guardian." A man in a long white dress said to me.

" _That's the speaker stupid, and he's not wearing a dress."_ Ghost told me.

"Hello." I replied. He walked down the stairs slowly.

"I'm sure you have many questions, since you did just wake up in this world. So I will answer some of your questions." Speaker said.

"Ok. What's that big sphere in the sky?" I asked.

"That is the Traveler. It brought the Golden Age, which brought many things. Like increased human lifespan, huge jumps in technology. However it has died. In its dying breath, it gave us the ghosts. They go out and find guardians and bring them here." Speaker answered.

"Why was I revived then?" I asked.

"Your ghost revived you because he thought you would be a great addition to the fight we have against the darkness." He answered.

"What's the darkness? " I asked.

"With good comes bad. Sadly, the Traveler also brought the darkness with it. They are those who wish to kill us." He answered.

"So doesn't that make the Traveler an enemy too?" I asked.

" _Guardian, shut your mouth, the Traveler was a savior."_ Ghost said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I must get back to my work, if you wish to learn more, you can visit the Grimoire." Speaker said as he turned around and started heading back up the stairs. I walked back to public area and the woman who I yelled at asking about her skin color walked up to me.

"Hey have you gotten through your initiation yet?" she asked.

"No not yet he hasn't." Ghost said popping into existence.

"Ok, well when you do get done come find me and I'll go with you on some of your missions. I wanna see how you react to all the things in the battlefield. By the way my name is Adoone." she said. I went through the rest of my initiation and found out that I am a titan. A huge armored tank compressed into a human body.

" _Don't get cocky, hunters and warlocks are good too."_

There was so many cool looking guardians. The capes the hunters wore and the bonds on the warlocks are badass. While all I have is a cloth that hangs on my side. I had to search for Adoone. Eventually I found her at shipwright.

"I'll be back guardian, I'm gonna go ask Amanda Holliday if our ship is ready." Ghost said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Just wait here." He said as he flew away. I walked up to Adoone, who was talking to the exo she introduced me to earlier.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, this is Lex, he's a good friend." Adoone said pointing to him.

"Like Lex Luthor?" I asked.

"Who is that?" They both asked looking at me.

"He's a Superman villain."..."Nevermind, anyway I'm Gale." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Lex said holding out his hand. We shook hands. His grip was like he was trying to suck my lifeforce out through my hand.

" _Alright, we're good to go."_ Ghost said.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep." They both replied. We headed out to get a part for my ship.

"Considering how you took your first little battle, I'm surprised you're not shaking in your seat right now." Ghost said.

"I am, but like you said, hide it." I replied.

"Yeah well hiding it won't work on the field when you're fighting them." Ghost said. We landed down on a cliffside. Adoone was a hunter and Lex was a warlock.

"Perfect crew right?" Lex said.

"Why?" I replied.

"We have one of each class, a titan, hunter, and the better of them, warlocks." He said getting out his weapon.

"Shut up and show us your better than us." Adoone said.

"Nah, I think I wanna see how Gale does against his new enemies." Lex said. They both looked at me and I nodded. We moved up to two things Ghost called dregs.

"This won't be hard, the dregs are the weakest the fallen have to offer." Lex said. I slowly walked up behind them as quiet as I could.

"I thought titans were suppose to be loud!" Lex yelled at me, making the dregs turn around and ready their weapons. I shot one with my shotgun and the other one shot me. It shot me but it did hurt. I punched it and watched it fly to the floor.

"There you go." Adoone yelled as they walked up to me. Ghost pointed me in the right direction. Why didn't it hurt.

" _It didn't hurt because you have a shield and also it's a lot harder to get a shot through a titan's armor."_ Ghost said. We eventually saw a crashed ship. It ran straight into the ground.

"Ghost, what are we here for?" I asked.

"A warp drive. It's what let's us travel much farther." He replied. He pointed us to a building.

"So where were you when you woke up?" Lex asked.

"In a field where I had just tried to fight a captain that had stabbed and beat me to death." I said

"Wait, you remember what happened before you were woken up?" Adoone asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You can continue your conversation later, I'm getting a large energy reading in the building." Ghost said. Lex and Adoone lifted their weapons and moved on.

"It's in the next room." Ghost whispered. We peeked into the room and saw an enemy twice the size of a captain.

"I'll kill it." I said.

"What?" Adoone and Lex asked.

" _What are you talking about? You managed to kill the captain from before, but this guy is different."_

"Don't worry I got it." I said readying my weapon and running into the room yelling. I didn't realize how tall it was until I got about five feet away from it. It turned around and fired. It missed me and I shot it in the right leg. It lifted the other and kicked me across the room. That time it hurt. Why did that one hurt.

" _You're not wearing the greatest of armor you know! Your shield can only take so much damage and then you start feeling that pain. Now stay away from it until your shield recharges."_

I got up and ran under its legs and shot it in the back. It turned and smacked me with its hand and shot me in mid-air.

"Are you sure you don't want us to jump in?" Adoone asked.

"Yep, I'm doing fine." I said as I got up off the floor. I ran up to it and it hit the ground so hard with it's foot that it made a shockwave pushing me back, but I managed to shoot hit in the face as I went backwards. It leaned back and grabbed its face. I heard a curious growl, and looked behind me to see a dreg. It threw a grenade on me. I pulled it off and threw back at it and watched it blow through a wall. I felt the energy again. The same energy as before.

" _You must've gotten your fist of havoc. That'll require all your energy to use so use it wisely. The first time you use it, you'll feel like you've been awake for days."_

I remembered I had a grenade. I hid behind a box and waited. I wasn't expecting it to pick me up. It lifted me into the air and I threw my grenade onto one of it's eyes and shot it in the face. It dropped me and grabbed it's face leaning back. The blast pushed it onto it's back.

 _"Do it now. Make both your hands into fist and focus on slamming them into the ground as hard you can. Jump for more momentum."_

I clenched both of my fists and ran and leaped into it smashing my hands onto its chest, blasting it into pieces. Ghost was right. After I did the attack I felt so tired.

 _"Don't worry, you'll get more immune to ability affects the more you use them. I'm actually surprised you managed to kill it." Ghost said._

 _"Just saying, I was pretty scared during that entire thing." I said._

 _"I know, he had the warp drive from the other ship, we can head back to the Tower now." Ghost said._


	4. Chapter 4

"That pain from that smack into the air and being shot shouldn't hurt much longer." Ghost said interrupting the silence.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Your body will heal over time. There's very little need for doctors anymore. All they are used for now is for citizens and cases of guardians being in fatal condition." Ghost replied.

"So I'm like Wolverine? I can just heal within a matter of minutes?" I asked feeling excited.

"Yes, like Wolverine. However I don't think you should reference anything from before your death, seeing as every other guardian doesn't remember or were born after the Golden Age." Ghost said. We eventually got back to the Tower and we all met at the public area.

"Did you have fun getting beat up?" Adoone asked.

"What? I killed it. If anything I beat it up." I responded with a surprised tone.

"You may have won but he still kicked you around a bit." Lex added.

"I guess. So what do you guys do when you're not doing missions? Are there still things like video games, TV, sports, or that kind of stuff?" I asked.

"All of the above. But the only games are ones from before the collapse. Now, most guardians test themselves in the crucible. Which is just guardians fighting each other for practice." Lex said. After parting ways for a bit, Ghost and I took the warp drive over to shipwright to have it put on my ship. After that, I explored the Tower. Talking to some of the citizens there and even to Zavala, who seemed to never be away from that table. I was still getting used to being in the future. Being in the year…

"2700 guardian." Ghost said.

"2700! I died in the year 2024." I replied in surprise.

"Yes. You've been dead for 676 years. Also since you were born in 1998, that makes you 702 years old." Ghost said. I didn't think it had been that long. I was dead for over 600 years. Well, that's something else to keep me up at night thinking about.

"So where to guardians sleep?" I asked.

"We're gonna get you a house. Seeing as you're a new guardian, you won't be in it much, but you still need somewhere to sleep and call home. So we'll get to that right now if you want." Ghost said. I nodded as he pointed me in right direction only to be stopped by an overly happy deep voice.

"Guardian." He said. "Well don't just stand there, come over here so we can talk." I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Nice grip for a new comer. I'm Lord Shaxx, the crucible handler. Once I heard we got a new guardian I started looking for you. You're our first one in a long while. So where the hell were you?" Shaxx asked.

"I was out on a mission. I had to get a warp drive for my ship." I said.

"First one in a long time to go on a mission on the first day they arrive." Shaxx said

"Adoone and Lex helped me with it. Their kind of a big reason I went on the mission before learning anything." I said.

"Well watch yourself around those two, they tend to get themselves into trouble a lot. Say, have you tried the crucible yet? It's a great way to learn how you fight, and hone your skills." Shaxx asked.

"Not yet. I was going to check it out once I got settled in." I said.

"Good. I'll let you get on your way to getting settled in then guardian." Shaxx said. I walked over to housing where they showed me multiple houses, all of them were so high tech. I took the second one out of the eight they showed me. It had two stories and was not far away from the tower. In fact, it was less than five miles away. I went and talked to Adoone and Lex at a local bar.

"You know you look kinda weird still wearing your armor out to a social place." Adoone mentioned.

"I haven't went to buy any clothes yet. I been looking at houses for awhile, not to mention I just came back to life today." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You've had a quite a busy day." She said.

"Are you gonna order anything to drink. Beer, whiskey, vodka?" Lex asked.

"I was never much of a drinker, after my 21st birthday, I never even touched any alcohol." I said.

"What was it like? Back then, you know before all of this stuff went down." Adoone asked.

"Well, we didn't have things like the ghosts. The most advanced things we had back then were holographic cloaks." I said.

"I think she meant, how was your normal life before, since you're the only person we've ever met that can remember anything from before, you're the only person to ask about that stuff." Lex added.

"I woke up for work everyday, I worked at the wall with my squad of misfits who never got anything done. I don't even know how they managed to keep their jobs. They didn't know how to handle a battle." I realized I was starting to get into my old problems. "I played games with my friends a lot. I just did….normal stuff." I said. I could tell they wanted more of an answer than that. Lex looked down at his drink as he swirled it around for a few moments. I took a drink of my water to fill the quiet moment.

"How did you die?" He asked.

"Why would you ask him that?" Adoone yelled quietly as she hit him in the arm. I just sat there for a moment. Thinking back. About everything that had happened in the short time I had after waking up that morning.

"You don't need to answer that Gale." Adoone said looking at me.

"It's fine." I said. "I had gotten to work that morning. Just like any other day. I did my paperwork, I checked my emails. Me and my team were requested to go to a meeting. As we walked the hallway we started seeing more and more men heading out and getting to a fight, a worthless fight. Everything went dark and some teams and mine were ordered to go to the door H10. I got my team suited up and we headed for the door. Once we got there, my team knew that it was a mix up, but I made them stay. Our squad number wasn't even mentioned other than over the intercom. We were a group of 4. Heading out with teams of 100 or more. They didn't wanna go out I made them. My stupidity led to my team's death. The fallen invaded us. Killed us. I remember turning to tell my team to run as the fallen were coming over the hill. But they had already left me. I deserved it. Making them face their death. I was beaten and stabbed to death by a captain. I remember the view of its sword through my body as it held me in the air like a signal that the attack was just starting. It broke my arm, tore my leg off, and I broke my own hand trying to punch it away. Within 20 minutes, everything was taken. Taken from me, my team, and everyone else that was there. That's how I died. I died over the course of a single minute, being torn apart by a captain it played with me like a toy." I sat there. Remembering the sight of that captain's blade going through my body. The blood traveling down like a calm stream.

" _Guardian, stop thinking like that. Having a flashback isn't what you want." Ghost said._

I shook my head and looked to Adoone and Lex. Adoone looked as if she was sorry that I could remember. Lex looking guilty for asking about it.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my drink. It was silent.

"I'm sorry that you can actually remember that." Adoone said. I know that it has only been a day, but I feel like I've connected to them. I just wish I had changed the subject before telling them that.

"Maybe we should be glad that we don't remember. That we don't remember how we died." Lex said breaking the quiet.

"Maybe we should." Adoone said. We all three stood up.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry for making both of your nights sad." I said.

"Don't be. If you had never let it out, it could've tore away at you, just sitting in the back of your mind." Lex said. We all went home. I felt bad. They are the first two people that take me out and hang out with me and that's how it goes.

"Guardian, don't feel that way. Exposing the bad in your past helps you get past it." Ghost said.

"Does it though? Does it help you get past it or help you keep in your thoughts?" I asked.

"It's however you want it to be." Ghost replied. I made it back to my new house. I walked in, looked around, and thought of how much stuff I'm gonna need to make this place really feel like home. I went to what was my bed for now, which was a cot, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Loud thumping. Someone was at the door.

"You should probably get that." Ghost said.

"Why don't you get it?" I replied.

"Stop being so lazy and get the door." Ghost said. I sighed as I got out of bed and put on my armor since I have yet to go get clothes. They were still pounding on the door like they had beef with it. As soon as I opened the door a fist came straight to my face. I was knocked back about two feet.

"Not so funny now that we found you huh?" a guy standing in the doorway said before his face turned to a surprised one.

"Oh hell I'm-" I interrupted him with a punched to the face hard enough to knock him off his feet and to the porch floor.

"I deserve that." He said as he started standing back up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was told that Preston just moved in here." He said putting his hands up, waiting for me to attack.

"Well they lied to you then." I said.

"Clearly….Anyway I'm sorry. I'm Darris, and the Preston I was looking for had just spraypainted the side of my house with his signature." Darris said.

"Maybe next time you should look before you throw a punch….Anyway I'm Gale, the actual person who just moved in." I said.

"Is there anything I can do to makeup for just punching you in the face." Darris asked.

"No, I think you made it up to me with your reaction when you realized you just hit the wrong guy." I said.

"Well, sorry again, I'm not accepting my reaction to be good enough for assaulting you, but I have to go to meeting soon so I'll actually make it up to you later ok?" Darris said as he started walking away.

"Yeah. But wait, so your schedule for today was to go assault someone and then go to a meeting right after?" I asked.

"I'm a weird person, I know, but I'll make it up to you later." He said as he left my street. I walked back inside and noticed a table in the kitchen with my ghost waiting for me.

"When did we get a table?" I asked.

"Before you woke up, but get ready to leave for the tower. You're needed for a mission." Ghost said. We went to back up to the tower and went to the speaker.

"What does he want me for?" I asked Ghost.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure it's called for." Ghost replied. I went back to the speaker and he was doing something up his stairs on his desk. I walked up the stairs and stood behind the speaker. I stood there for fifteen straight seconds.

" _Did he not hear come up the stairs_?" I asked Ghost.

" _I don't think he did."_ Ghost replied. I waited a short time more.

"Speaker." I said. He immediately turned around as fast as possible and stared at me for about ten seconds. He clearly didn't even know a titan in full armor had walked up behind him.

" _This is awkwar-"_

"Guardian! I didn't even hear you get there. How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"Not long." I answered.

"Ok, well I want you to do something. I want you to read through the grimoire, at least until you get yourself up to date." He said. "I also have been told that you remember what had happened before your death. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes, but what's so special about me remembering? Also, who told you that?" I asked.

"Lex told me, and a guardian remembering what happened before death has never been heard of and I want get everything you remember in our data." He answered.

"But why when your technology is so much more advanced than what I had?" I asked.

"We like to have as much information as possible, especially when it's from the past since most of that information has been destroyed." He answered. He then gave me a map on how to get to the grimoire. I don't why when my ghost most likely already knows how to get there.

That's where I spent my entire day. Reading about the Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal. The Vex were the most interesting. Mainly because they know how they will die and for some reason aren't finding a way to stop it. How do they know how they'll die. How do we know that they know that? After hours of reading, I heard the door the grimoire open and Adoone and Lex come in.

"Reading the grimoire?" Adoone asked.

"The speaker wants me to be more informed about everything. So he told me read the grimoire." I answered.

"I never read that stuff. I was always too ready to get back to battle, even though I didn't know what I was fighting." Adoone responded.

"As a warlock, I am the wisest of the three of us. Let's face it. Warlocks are the archivists of the guardians." Lex said holding his head high and fist to his chest. I put my hand out to Lex.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you might need help getting off your pedestal." I said. They laughed. It was like everything from yesterday was behind us. If anything I'd rather it that way.

"So how much more are you gonna read?" Adoone asked.

"I've read about everything. I've been here for…"

"Twelve hours." Ghost said.

"Twelve hours! Damn, I didn't think I've been here that long. Well in that case, I can do something else." I said. I put the books back on the shelfs. I was rather surprised that books were even around anymore.

"Have you ever tried sparrow racing?" Lex asked.

"What's a sparrow?" I asked.

"Didn't you just read a bunch of grimoire?" He asked.

"Yes, but I never heard about anything called a sparrow." I responded.

"Well you have to ride one eventually, just make sure that we're there so we can see your reaction." Lex said.

"Wow, I can tell just how much faith you have in me." I said. We left the grimoire and went back to the bar. Just this time it wasn't going to be ruined by a story from the past.

"How much about your abilities have you learned?" Adoone asked.

"Not very much. I only know how to throw grenades and perform a fist of havoc. How much more is there?" I asked.

"A lot more. Most people learn their melee ability before their super. I can help you learn your abilities quicker." Lex said.

"How?" I asked.

"If you completely focus your energy, you can do a lot more than you think. Actually I can show you right now. Follow me." Lex said. We followed him away from the bar and onto one of the streets outside.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use your melee." Lex said.

"How?" I asked.

"I need you to let the hand you want to use go limp and close you eyes." Lex said as I followed what he said. "Now think of your hand being filled with energy and visualize it. I also want you to imagine how hard the impact will be…..now hit me." he said throwing me off.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Just hit me as hard as you can. I know it sounds stupid, but we can't have you just hit the air or a wall or something." he said.

"And your face is much better target than a wall?" I asked.

"Just do it." he said.

"Alright Nike man." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked. I didn't answer and started over. I felt my hand feel as if it was falling asleep. I made a fist.

"What did he call m-" Lex said as I punched him as hard as I could throwing him off his feet and down the sidewalk. Where was that earlier today when Darris hit me? Lex was lying on the ground.

"Ow." we heard him say calmly as we walked over to him. He was wearing his helmet now.

"When did you put your helmet on?" I asked.

"Right before you broke it." he replied. I didn't notice while walking to him. I had made a fist imprint followed by multiple cracks on his helmet.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"I guess next time I'll just let you hit a wall instead." Lex said. I helped him up and his ghost popped into existence.

"Look at what you've done. Do you know how much glimmer I'll have to use to fix it?" It said.

"Hey leave him alone, Lex told him to hit as hard as possible." my ghost said popping in.

"Don't you think I don't know that you piece of scrap." it said.

"Uh. How dare you call me scrap. I challenge you." my ghost said.

"What's happening." I asked Adoone.

"They're getting ready to fight. But don't worry, all they do is shoot their little beams at each other. They can't actually hurt one another." she answered.

"On guard." Lex's ghost said as they proceeded to battle.

"Well they're gonna be busy for awhile. Let's go back inside." Lex said as we followed him back in. I looked back to the two ghosts fighting. For not being able to hurt each other, they really seem like they wanna kill each other. We went back inside and talked for about two more hours before I decided that I should get home. I walked outside and looked for ghost. I slowly started hearing the screams of the ghosts chasing one another getting closer. Around the corner they came screaming their war cry.

"Let's go. I need to get to bed." I yelled to my ghost.

"You're lucky. Next time I won't go so easy on you." ghost said coming back to me. I started walking home.

"Did you win?" I asked.

"Yep." he said with confidence in his voice.


End file.
